It is often desirable for ease of handling and protection from the environment to package electrical components, such as diodes or resistors, in an assembly that houses the component, as well as making electrical connection with it. In such a package assembly, an insulating housing contains the component and also contains terminals to make electrical contact with leads of the component, and it is necessary to somehow retain those terminals in the housing. The U.S. patents show several examples of such package assemblies. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,981 to Hawkins, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a package assembly with an insulating housing 12 that receives an electrical component 36. The housing 12 also includes passages that receive a pair of terminals 52, which make electrical contact with the component 36. The terminals 52 are mechanically locked into the housing 12 by projections 82 on a cover 16 hinged to part of the housing 12. When the cover is snapped into place, the projections 82 block the terminals 52 from being withdrawn. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,001 to Hikami shows a package device with an insulating body 1 having a cavity 3 that receives the body 4 of a component that has a pair of leads 8 extending out to the sides. After the component is in place, a pair of terminals 9 are pushed down into parallel grooves 2 on either side of the cavity 3 to make contact with the leads 8. In a separate operation, the terminals 9 are then bowed down so that tabs 13 thereon may be resiliently inserted into undercuts 5 in the grooves 2. A great drawback to this structure is that the package has to be disassembled, by taking the terminals 9 out, before the component can be removed. This is a great disadvantage if the component is one that may frequently need to be changed, like a diode in a current suppression device.